The present invention relates to a toy car built up from a plurality of flat parts, and more particularly to a built-up toy car with rotatable wheels. A front and a rear axle part of the built-up toy car are provided at upper and lower edges at positions engaging with axle holes provided at lower front end and lower rear end of the car, respectively, with two pairs of upper and lower notches of a predetermined depth to form thereat a reduced width slightly smaller than the axle holes, so that the front and the rear axle parts are rotatable in the axle holes relative to the body of the toy car.
A conventional toy car built up from a plurality of flat parts usually includes a body, and a front and a rear wheel assembly connected to lower front and lower rear ends, respectively, of the body. The front and the rear wheel assemblies both include a flat axle part having two flat wheel parts connected to two ends thereof. The axle parts are engaged at an upper edge with slits provided at the lower front and the lower rear ends of the body and thereby connect the wheel assemblies to the body. The wheel assemblies connected to the body in this manner are not rotatable relative to the body. Thus, the conventional built-up toy car is only a toy suitable for seeing statically and is less interesting for playing.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a built-up toy car with rotatable wheels to eliminate the drawback of the conventional built-up toy car.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a built-up toy car with rotatable wheels, so that the wheels rotate to move the built-up toy car forward on a plane when a player pushes the toy car.
To achieve the above and other objects, the built-up toy car of the present invention mainly includes a body assembled from a plurality of flat parts, and a front-wheel assembly and a rear-wheel assembly connected to a lower front and a lower rear end, respectively, of the body. Both the front-wheel assembly and the rear-wheel assembly include a flat axle part supported in two open-bottomed axle holes provided at the lower front end and the lower rear end, respectively, of the body, and two flat wheel parts connected to two ends of each axle part. Each of the axle parts is provided at upper and lower edges at positions engaging with the axle holes with two pairs of upper and lower notches of a predetermined depth to form thereat a reduced width slightly smaller than an internal dimension of the axle holes, so that the axle parts are rotatable in the axle holes and thereby bring the front-wheel and the rear-wheel assemblies to rotate relative to the body and move the toy car forward on a plane when a player pushes the toy car.